


Sanvers Valentine

by WaverlyDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaverlyDanvers/pseuds/WaverlyDanvers
Summary: We all deserved a little bit more out of the Sanvers Valentine's Day episode.  It was not Sanvers-centric as promised so this is my take.  I will be expanding on each scene while giving a little insight in to what our girls might have been thinking.  Each scene will be a separate chapter.





	

Alex woke slowly. The first thing she registered was the warmth of Maggie’s body pressed against her back. Their legs were tangled together and Maggie’s left arm was wrapped snugly around Alex’s waist. Alex smiled to herself as she continued to lay with her eyes closed enjoying the quiet of the early morning. Reveling in the peace and stillness that only seems to come in these early morning hours before the rush of the day or the demands of jobs that require long hours, personal sacrifice and a complete and utter willingness to put their lives on the line for the greater good. 

Alex felt Maggie’s warm breath on the back of her neck and could hear the deep, even breathing that signaled that Maggie was still soundly sleeping. The sun was already rising and Alex squinted as she slowly opened her eyes. She knew it had to be a few minutes past six because she had silenced her alarm a few minutes before.

Carefully Alex rolled over until she was facing Maggie. The sun was streaming in from the window, making Maggie’s dark hair gleam in the sunlight and highlighting the gorgeous face that had so quickly captured Alex’s attention along with her heart. In the deep, innocence of slumber Maggie looked so incredibly young and so achingly beautiful that Alex felt her heart stutter within her chest. The delicate arch of her eyebrow, the slender ridge of her nose, the golden hue of her skin, the full lips that formed a slight pout in sleep that Alex found simultaneously adorable and sexy. But even more than the gorgeous face and sexy body it was the heart and soul of Maggie that Alex had fallen in love with. They had not said the words aloud but Alex Danvers was most definitely head over heels in love with Maggie Sawyer. And she was pretty positive that Maggie felt the same way, which is why Alex was so excited to spend their first Valentine’s Day together. Finally, she had someone she loved to celebrate with and she could hardly contain her excitement! 

Alex’s fingers itched to reach out and touch Maggie and so giving in to the urge she let the tip of her index finger trace the curve of Maggie’s cheek and gently ghosting over those plump lips and down her neck to tickle down one arm in a teasing manner.

“Maggie?” Alex leaned in and whispered in her ear. “Mags, wake up baby.”

Maggie grumbled something under her breath and the pout increased along with a wrinkle where her eyebrows pulled together into a frown. Alex chuckled under her breath. While Alex was a light sleeper and often woke without the aide of an alarm, Maggie slept like a rock and was not a morning person until she’d had at least one or two cups of coffee. 

“Maggie, baby?” Alex tried again. However, this time after whispering in Maggie’s ear she planted a trail of kisses along Maggie’s jawline and neck. “Come on baby, it’s time to wake up!” 

Alex pulled back to peer into Maggie’s face and realized that she was not getting the reaction she hoped for. In fact, she was getting absolutely zero reaction at all. Staring into Maggie’s relaxed face, Alex knew that she was going to have to move things along or they would both be late for work.  
“Hey! Sawyer!” Alex shouted as she mischievously jumped onto Maggie She planted her hands and knees on either side of Maggie’s body which allowed for maximum impact and had Maggie’s body jostling on the bed and finally caused Maggie eyes to pop open in alarm.

“What?! Who?!” Maggie asked glancing around for any signs of danger. 

Alex giggled. “It’s just me you goof! I couldn’t get you to wake up so I thought I’d try a different tactic.” Alex leaned down and kissed the tip of Maggie’s nose and then kissed the full-blown pout that was aimed in her direction.

Maggie was startled. She had been in the middle of a pretty good dream that starred the leading lady that was currently straddling her lap. She wanted to be grumpy, she wanted to be angry at the child-like way that Alex had jarred her out of sleep but one look at the absolute ball of sunshine grinning at her and Maggie knew she was a lost cause. Maggie kept her scowl in place trying to keep up with the charade. However, one glance at Alex’s disheveled bed-head and dopey grin and Maggie knew that she was a hopeless case. Alex had her wrapped around her finger and she didn’t know if she would ever be able to deny her anything as long as Alex continued looking at her like Maggie was her whole world. 

“I tried, Danvers. I really tried but I just can’t stay mad at you. I mean, I don’t think I can really complain to waking up with an incredibly beautiful woman straddling my lap!” Maggie winked flirtatiously and Alex laughed out loud. 

“Come here, babe.” Maggie pulled Alex down and kissed her long and slow and tender. Maggie tried to pour every ounce of emotion she had for Alex into that kiss. They pulled back for a moment and stared into each other’s eyes. Maggie could see the way that Alex’s eyes had darkened with desire and she reached up and tugged Alex down towards her while simultaneously flipping them over so that Alex was pinned beneath her. 

“Wow, Sawyer!” Alex whispered breathlessly. “You’ve got some smooth moves there, lady.”

Alex giggled when Maggie wiggled her eyebrows in joking but sexual manner and in a voice a little deeper than normal said, “You ain’t seen nothing yet! Now, let’s see if I can remember where we left off in that dream I was having!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was grinning and humming to herself as she started the coffee and popped Maggie’s bagel in the toaster. The morning had started off amazing already and Alex just knew that the day was only going to get better. She glanced over at the table where Maggie was casually sitting with one leg pulled up into the chair as she leaned over and read the newspaper in nothing but a t-shirt, a pair of boxers and socks. Alex knew she could get used to Maggie being with her every morning and most days it seemed to work out like that. However, it was now incredibly lonely whenever Maggie couldn’t spend the night or if she had a really late shift at the department. Alex wondered how long they would have to date before it was acceptable to ask Maggie to move in with her? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the toaster dinging. She plated Maggie’s bagel and poured her a cup of coffee while snagging the mail on the counter before heading toward the table. 

“Black coffee. Sesame seed bagel. Dry. Double-toasted. Gross.” Alex stated while sitting Maggie’s food in front of her. At first she thought Maggie might have a dairy allergy but no, Maggie just had some weird food choices. Who eats double-toasted, dry, bland bagels? Apparently, her girlfriend! 

“Thanks, Danvers. You know me well.” Maggie stated as she glanced up at Alex. She sat down the paper and was grinning when she took a sip of the coffee but then she squinted as she tried to see the card that Alex was holding in her hand. 

“Oh, what’s that?” 

“It’s from my Mom. It’s kinda silly. She’s always made such a fuss about Valentine’s Day.” Alex noted the slight smirk that Maggie gave her but continued, “Here I am 28 years old and she still sends me cards.” Alex couldn’t help smiling when she said it.

“I always wondered who bought those. Here let me see this." Maggie reached out and snatched the card from Alex. "Daughter, thank you for being who you are. You’ll always be my star. Oh my god” Maggie cackled while rolling her eyes. 

“It’s kinda cheesy. I mean Valentine’s Day is kinda dumb, right?” Alex nodded looking at Maggie. She really hoped Maggie would say that she actually loved Valentine’s Day but Alex was starting to get a bad feeling about this whole situation.

“Well, the ridiculous notion that you need a manufactured holiday to prove that you care. It just proves that people are patsy’s willing to throw away money on cheap chocolate and wilted roses. Makes me wanna puke. I HATE Valentine’s Day.” Maggie scoffed. 

“Huh, me too!” Alex stated while trying to roll her eyes convincingly. Alex was stunned. Where had all this anger and animosity come from? 

“I knew we were right for each other Danvers.” Maggie murmured without looking up.

Alex tried to hide her hurt and disappointment as best she could. How could Maggie hate Valentine’s Day? Why did she hate Valentine’s day? Maybe she could do something to make her change her mind? She needed to see Kara. Maybe Kara would have an idea of how to make this Valentine's special for Maggie.


End file.
